Computing devices and operating systems have advanced to provide a wide range of functionality for different interaction scenarios and using different device form factors (e.g., tablets, laptops, mobile phones, desktop, etc.). Along with advances in computing technology, the design and availability of convertible computing devices that may be used in multiple different positions or modes has also increased. For example, tablets and all-in-one device are available that enable interaction in traditional computing/viewing modes with the device positioned upright as well as in drawing or canvas modes in which the device is laid-down at least partially for interactions with the device display surface. For such multi-position devices, developers seek to make it easy for users to transition the device between different modes. However, feet used with computing device are traditionally tacky feet (e.g., rubber or sticky composite) designed to hold the device in position. Consequently, traditional feet arrangements may inhibit dynamic movement into different positions to enable corresponding interaction scenarios.